Complaints and Grievances Union
The Complaints and Grievances Union (C&G or CnG) ''' is an bloc formed on 30 June 2008. Text of the Treaty Opening Statement We, the 7 alliances you can't say on Planet Bob, have come together today, wondering what we're doing in Wisconsin, and pay careful attention to the fact that you are all plagued. As such, we hereby announce our existence as a coalition of alliances bound together in mutual defense and aggression, called the Complaints and Grievances Union (Hereafter known as C&G). We pledge the following in order to remain honest and true to our brethren: Article I We, the undersigned, remain true to each other, first and foremost, as friends and, more importantly, as equals. Our complaints and grievances stem from our similarities and brotherhood, and we can not be dissuaded from our bonds with our comrades. Article II We pledge mutual defense AND aggression in times of conflict, doing so with the utmost trust in each others motives and reasoning. We live as one, and fight as one. Article III In the course of history, it is only natural for friends to make more friends. As we are open and accepting of our allies' allies, a new alliances may be accepted into the C&G union with a majority vote +1. Article IV In some instances, an alliance may feel that they are simply going in another direction. If that is the case, the alliance(s) in question must submit a private resignation 72 hours in advance, notifying the group of its intentions. Article V In some instances, an alliance may take actions that the groups sees as unfit for the whole. As such, with a majority +1 vote, the group may expel the offending alliance. Article VI This agreement is not a replacement for current treaties. Acceptance or withdrawal/expulsion does not void any treaties made outside of this agreement. Signatures '''For Camelot: Londo Mollari - King, Ruling Council Lightningdelta - Magician, Ruling Council PurpleBadgerino - Warlord The Pimp - Chamberlain Manbearpig - Jester Jack the great - Scribe Camelot merged with the Heroes of the Union on August 3, 2008 to form Athens. For Deck of Cards: MoK, Dealer Head penguin, Ace of Diamonds, Imo, Ace of Clubs Affluenza, Ace of Spades Crash, Ace of Hearts, Deck of Cards merged with the State of Unified Nations on July 9, 2008 to form Fly. Fly remained a signatory to this treaty. For Heroes of the Union: Rsoxbronco1 - Triumvir Dillpickle - Triumvir President Fox - Triumvir Heroes of the Union merged with Camelot on August 3, 2008 to form Athens. For =LOST=: Emperor: Wargarden Minister of Internal Affairs: Johnny No Legs Minister of War: Ninmeister Minister of Foreign Affairs: Hombre De Murcielago Chief Justice: Barron Von Hammer For the Mushroom Kingdom: Archon, King Trace, Princess AirMe, Lord High Envoy tamerlane, High Lord Isreal SirWilliam, High Lord Vanguard Stormsend, Baron of Aquatics For TDSM8: Head Monkey - Stumpy Big Momma - Wing01 Huggles The Rampaging Clown - Manonation Master of Disaster - Orkules HiveMind - Mikesher Blood God - Zahg Judge Dread - UncleStalin TDSM8 disbanded on February 19, 2009 For Shinra: Chairman of the Board- The Corrupt Teacher Director of Public Relations- Kia Vecanti Director of Public Safety- Kamil/Czerwony Director of Urban Development- Mon Director of Human Resources- Logan Frederick Shinra Corporation merged into Athens on December 3, 2008 For Fly: Leader: Ezto Vice Leader: James Advisor for Miitary: Anenu Advisor for Internal Affairs: Ralfie777 Fly merged into Athens on July 21, 2009. '''For Athens:' Archon eponymos - Londo Mollari Archon basileus - Rsoxbronco1 Theorodokos - Jgoods45 Polemarch - The Corrupt Teacher Dikast - Lightningdelta Didact - Medtech For Vanguard: Grand Architects of Vanguard The Sovereign, Revanche The Vizier, QTUN Architects of Vanguard The Sword, Napoleon The Shield, Rafa Nadal The Hammer, Thaliak The Treasurer, Petrovich The Scholar, Fire Within For the Greenland Republic Archon - Drai Vice Archon - Shamedmonkey Minister of Foreign Affairs - Ilselu1 Minister of Defense - Virillus Minister of Finance - Steodonn Minister of Interior - Sal Paradise The Senate - Sande, Kestral, Al, Menwearpink135, and Cripple For the Federation of Buccaneers Pirate King- Runz & Sagha Speaker of the Mast- Care_Bear Speaker of the Crew- Oda For the Orange Defense Network Arsenal, Secretary General Sunstar, Assistant Secretary General OsRavan, Secretary of Defense Joracy, Secretary of State Huttervan, Secretary of the Interior Merlin, Secretary of Economics ODN Senate XXXIII: Banksy, Dujek, eZe, Salka Palmir, Soccerbro Relevant Announcements *30th June 2008: Camelot, Deck of Cards, Heroes of the Union, =LOST=, Mushroom Kingdom, Shinra Corporation and TDSM8 form the Complaints and Grievances Union. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=26878 *8th July 2008: DoC merges with SUN to form Fly. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=27778 *3rd August 2008: Camelot and HotU merge to form Athens. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=29949 *3rd December 2008: Shinra Corporation merges into Athens. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=41380 *18th February 2009: TDSM8 disbands. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=49225 *22nd February 2009: Vanguard joins C&G. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=49538 *13th April 2009: Greenland Republic joins C&G. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=53985 *21st June 2009: Fly merges into Athens http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=61265 *6th July 2009: Federation of Buccaneers joins C&G. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=62640 *17th January 2010: Orange Defense Network joins C&G. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=78676 Gallery }} See Also Category:Treaties Category:Alliance groups